Izuku's Flowing Water, Crushed Rock
by KrookedKrookodile
Summary: Izuku learns a dank martial art from someone who has a soft spot for helping kids. Izuku gets a chance at being the first quirkless hero, with help form a wolf in human skin.
1. How it begins

**Hello. Sorry for not posting sooner, but enjoy.**

* * *

"I don't want to go back to your lair!" Garou voiced loudly as Phoenix man carried him towards Z city. He half hardheartedly struggled, as he would be unable to survive dropping from that height.

"You have very little choice in the matter. Master Orochi will find a use for you." Phoenix man stated as Garou sighed. He stared at the ground as a way to pass the time, but noticed something odd. A small vortex of mist started spiraling out of nowhere. Not only that, but the mist was a dark purplish-Black. A bird flew out of the mist, form out of thin air, basically. Garou looked to the bird that was carrying him then back to the mist. "Well, it's better to check out this mist than to play second fiddle to this Orochi." Garou thought. He looked back up a Phoenix man. The bird wasn't paying attention. Garou swung his legs upward & kicked the bird in the face. Startled, Phoenix man dropped Garou, who aimed his trajectory towards the, now closing, mist.

"Come on. Come on!" Garou yelled as he approached the vortex. Upon crossing it, he found that he was in a park, not falling to his death.

* * *

Somewhere else

* * *

*Achoo

Kurogiri sneezed a second time, his quirk deactivating. "You feelin' better Kuro." Shigaraki stated as he played his video game. Kurogiri nodded. His quirk always activated randomly when he had a cold. The good thing was he rarely got sick. The bad thing is that the quirk would activate differently than it normally would. He shrugged it off & continued wiping down the counter of his bar.

* * *

As Garou made his way through the mist, he stumbled onto a bench in a park. "I didn't think I was going to make it, but … where am I?" He asks as he sits down. Garou looks around & sees that he is in a park.

"T-that's mean Kacchan. Y-you shouldn't b-beat people up."

"What are you going to do about it, you useless Deku." Garou turned his head. He saw something that reminded him of his own childhood. A fight between a popular kid & a loser. "Come on, kid. What caused you to go through the same cycle as me?" Garou thought as he turned away.

"Run, now while you have the chance." Garou's head snapped back to see that the kid with green hair was standing in front of someone who was on the ground. "What, he's protecting someone. Most people would stop at that point." Garou thought as the other kids started hitting the kid with green hair. There were explosions coming out of a blond kid's hands, the fingers of a brown haired kid extended, & a kid sprouted wings. "What is going on?" Garou thought as he looked at these children that had superpowers. "This world is crazy." Garou watched the fight end, the green haired kid was lying on the ground, covered in burns & bruises.

"Yo, you OK kid." He asked as he loomed over the green haired child. The kid started to stir. When he opened his eyes, he saw an extremely bloody & muscular man with a red eye.

"Oh my goodness, are you OK sir." The young boy said. Garou gave a little chuckle.

"Yes, I'm fine. Do you need help getting home?" Garou asked. The green haired kid nodded. The two of them started walking down the road, making small talk.

"Mister, why do you have such big muscles?" The kid asked. "Are you a hero?" That made Garou roar with laughter.

"No, kid. I'm not a her-" *Crash. A store's windows just shattered as an extremely muscular man walked out, carrying a cash register. He stood about 8 feet tall, & had several small scale plates covering parts of his body.

"Get out of the way, you injured fuck." He stated as he walked towards Garou.

"Ok. Kid, can you step over to the side. I need to teach this dumbass a lesson in manners." Garou stated as he got into his fighting stance.

"But, you're covered in injuries. Don't do it mister, a hero will be here to catch him so-."

"I don't think you understand, I don't get insulted & then just back down." The villain in front of Garou just looked at him in amusement.

"Well, I guess I don't mind a short match with someone who obviously wants to die." He said as he put the cash register down. He wound up a punch. "I'll make it as painless as possible!" He yelled as he threw the punch. The kid cringed for the impact that was to come. But instead of Garou's body receiving the blow, the villain was now coughing up blood. "H-how? I didn't touch you. Is this your quirk?" The villain asked before falling to a knee.

"No." Garou stated. "This is just something I picked up." He said as his hand flowed, surrounded by a blue strip of energy, flowing with his hand. "Fist of Flowing Water, Crushed Rock." Garou then let off a barrage of punches at the villain, who was desperately trying to block incoming attacks. Garou gave a finishing blow to the villains face, as the scales that were covering parts of his body shattered. Garou sighed. "Weak, as they normally are." He turned over to the green headed kid. "Yo, you OK?" He asked with the utmost sincerity. "He's probably going to run, like the other kid with the book."

"That was so cool, mister. Are you sure you're not a hero?" Garou looked at the kid in surprise. "He is just full of surprises." Garou thought as the kid kept mumbling as they walked over to an apartment complex. When they reached the door, Garou knocked a few times. There was the sound of scrambling on the inside of the apartment. Out emerged a slightly plump woman, with green hair. She had a slightly worried look on her face.

"Yes, who are you- Izuku there you are." The woman said as she pulled the now dubbed Izuku into a hug. "I was so worried about you, also who is that man right behind you." Izuku was released from the hug.

"Mom, this is a really cool man who defeated a villain without a quirk as he helped me home." Izuku said with a smile as the mother looked at Garou with a little bit of suspicion.

"It's OK, I will leave now. I hope you both have a lovely evening." Garou turned around to walk away when he collapsed. Izuku's mother freaked out a little.

"Izuku, get some water ready, I'll help him get into the house. It might be nice to treat him after what he did for you. Izuku ran into the house to get hot water going while Inko tried to pick up the extremely bloody man. "This might get very interesting." Inko thought.

* * *

**I hope that you enjoyed the first chapter of this fanfic. I can say that I had a pretty fun time writing it. The only reason I wrote it is 'cause I wanted a good Garou teacher fanfic.**


	2. Sensei

**Hello. welcome to the long awaited chapter two**

**I don't own either MHA or OPM**

* * *

Garou woke up to find his bandages new & his body cleaned. He was unsure how long he was asleep, but if the light outside was any indication, it was morning. Sitting up, he looked around to find a somewhat modest apartment. Garou stood up & stretched.

"Ah, you're finally awake." Garou turned to see the woman who had helped him before. She gave him a faint smile.

"I guess I should thank you. These seem to be your doing." Garou gestured to the bandages as she walked over to him with a cup of water.

"Well, some of them were Izuku's doing." She sighed. "He loves helping people, no matter who they are." Garou smiled to himself. "_Damm, that kid is pretty brave for his age then."_ "That just makes it more devastating that his dream is so far away." Garou's smile dropped away.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"Well, he wants to be a hero. The only problem with that is that he doesn't have a power what so ever." Garou looked slightly confused, but buried the confusion quickly. "He has been discriminated because of that for so long, even some of the local heroes he has asked straight up laughing at his dream." Garou felt a little shocked. "_This kid hasn't done anything deserving of their hate."_

"So, he doesn't have a power. So what. I don't either." Garou said with a straight face. Inko gasped.

"Your quirkless too. Then did my son exaggerate when you defeated a villain yesterday?" When Garou denied the exaggeration, Inko sat down unable to comprehend what Garou had just described.

"I promise it is true, mom." Inko turned to see Izuku who was standing around the corner, apparently listening to the whole story. Inko let a few silent tears fall. Izuku stepped toward Garou. "There weren't any heroes nearby and he stopped the villain from hurting anyone else." Then Garou had a realization. _"Wait, does that mean that the heroes here are just like the ones back at home?"_ Garou's anger rose the more he thought about why this kid would be discriminated against for being truly normal.

"In that case, I have a request for you mister… ?" Garou snapped out of it for half a second.

"Garou. My name is Garou." Garou stated, pointing to himself with his thumb.

"Mister Garou, will you train me?" Izuku asked as he bowed. Inko was taken aback. Garou looked toward Inko.

"What do you say, ma'am?" He asked with a Smirk. Inko nodded & smiled.

"Well kiddo, I think you just got yourself a sensei. Lets prove to the ones who doubted you that you can be a hero!" Izuku looked up to this near stranger, who beveled in him and did what Midoriyas do. He cried.

Garou looked rather uncomfortable, waiting for him to stop. "I hope you're ready for intense training. It will take a bit of time to get your speed & stamina up to the point of using this art." Then Izuku got a confused look.

"Wait, what is your art called?" Izuku asked, puzzled. Garou smirked.

"Yo, do you have access to the roof?" Garou asked Inko.

* * *

"My martial art is called the **Fist of Flowing Water, Crushed Rock**. It took me about nine years to get to my current level of power." Inko looked at him, confused.

"Wait, how old are you?" Garou simply turned to look at her.

"I'm eighteen." With that he started his demonstration of the art, flowing all over the roof & causing slight changes in the surrounding air pressure. Once he finished Izuku clapped & Inko looked pretty impressed. "Now, I hope you're ready for some hellish training kiddo." Izuku's face turned white.

"Wait, right now!?" Izuku asked. Garou nodded. "But I'm only eight."

"The sooner we start, the sooner you'll be ready." Garou stated apathetically. Izuku couldn't really argue with that logic.

"Ok, what are we doing first."

* * *

Two weeks passed by, & Garou was already seeing some improvement from his new student. After Izuku finished his homework after school everyday, they had done several exercises meant to increase his stamina. Along with basic movements of the dist of flowing water, crushed rock, Izuku was coming along quite nicely.

"Hey kid," Garou called to Izuku as he was trying to mimic the flowing movements of the martial art. "Do you want to try a quick sparring match?" Izuku thought it over. "Come on, we need to work on those analysis skills of yours. I have seen your notebooks. They seem to match what I have seen myself." Izuku looked over to his teacher.

"You analyse heroes too?" Izuku said, flabbergasted. Garou nodded. "Then I'll do it!"

"Now, I want you to see how I move. If you can mimic the movements I'm doing, then you can undoubtedly learn this art at the same speed that I have." With that, the mini sparring match has begun.

* * *

Two years of basic training, stamina training, & the occasional sparring matches. That was all it took to turn a twig limbed Izuku into a smaller, less muscular form of Garou himself. Garou was filled with pride that his work could do something so drastic for the ten year old. "Yo, kid." Garou called. Izuku turned to his teacher.

"What is it, Garou-sensei?"

"I think that we might need to work at a proper dojo." Garou announced. Izuku gave him a crooked look.

"Why would we need something like that?" Izuku questioned.

"There isn't enough space on this roof to properly train this art. I myself trained in a dojo for most of my years." Garou looked off into the distance.

"You had a teacher too, Garou?" Izuku asked, curiously. Garou nodded as he reminisced.

"Anyways, we need to find a proper place to practice fighting other people. Even groups of people would be good to help you deal with multiple people at the same time." Izuku nodded at that logic.

"Let's start looking for places that have practice rooms," Izuku mused as they went down to the Midoriya residence. Garou had been using one of the two guest rooms that the Midoryia's had access to. Upon entering the apartment, Izuku looked at the small amount of Trophies that Garou had obtained in his stay at the residence. "_It's weird to think that quirked MMA tournaments still exists after such a long time. It has helped slightly with the income, as the winners of some of these tournaments tend to get paid a lot. I know that he entered under the guise of a quirk to show me how Fist of Flowing Water, Crushed Rock works on opponents, but the money doesn't hurt either. I wonder when I'll get to-"_

"Hey Izuku, you going to keep mumbling or are we going to find a dojo to teach you the more basic forms of Flowing Water, Crushed Rock." Izuku gasped & covered his mouth, unaware of his strange habit. He looked over Garou's shoulder to look at the dojo on the screen.

"Wait, go back a bit." Izuku exclaimed. Garou rolled his eyes, then saw a dojo that was not too far away from their location.

"What's this place called?" Garou mumbled. "Looks like it's called Kendo's MMA."

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed making it**


	3. In the meantime

**Hello, I know this is a lot faster than normal. I had extra time thanks to ****Corona****-****Chan. Anyways I hope that you enjoy.**

**I don't own either OPM or MHA**

* * *

After the two weeks of training

* * *

Bakugou was fuming over something. Now, that isn't exactly uncommon, but the content of his thoughts is what constantly aggravated him. "_How did that damn Deku get muscles? I bet he's still trying to be a hero!"_ As he fumed, the source of his anger walked into the classroom. Deku looked a little fatigued, probably from whatever work the damn nerd was doing in his free time.

What else was he supposed to do, but follow him & put the nerd in his place again. "_If damn deku thinks he can be better than me, he has another thing coming." _Bakugou thought as he made his way over to the Midoriya residence. As he approached the building however, the wind started to pick up a little. Bakugou glanced towards the roof of the building & was surprised by blue streaks that seemed to be appearing in the sky. "_What the hell is going on up there. That damn nerd is probably behind this! When I get my hands on him…"_ Bakugou noticed that the wind suddenly died down. He scoffed & turned around. "_I don't need to see any of the shit Deku is doing. No matter what he does, he still will never be able to beat me."_ Bakugou left an idea forming in his head.

* * *

Six months into training

* * *

"Garou-sensei! Look at this!" Izuku excitedly shoved a poster in his teacher's face. Garou moved back a little to get a better look at the piece of paper.

"What is this? A tournament?" Garou asked with an amused look covering his face. Izuku nodded.

"I wanted to see if we could go watch it tomorrow. That way, I could improve my martial arts using what I see from the participants. It's even quirked MMA, so I can see how quirks & martial arts can combine." Izuku spit the words out at a blinding speed, forcing Garou into submission.

"Fine we'll go." Izuku started to celebrate but Garou stopped him. "However, I will be entering into the tournament. I haven't had a good fight in ages, so I need to let it out of my system." Garou grined, sharp canines & all.

* * *

Garou stepped into the ring for his first match. Cracking his knuckles, he looked over to his opponent, Shun Tokugawa. "_Looks like this guy doesn't have any visible body parts linking him to a quirk._" Garou analyzed as he took his ready stance.

"Ha, you don't look very strong. This should be easy." The Shun said as he sneered at Garou. Garou just laughed at the man's comment. "_Moron!_" Garou thought as the match began. Using his natural speed, Garou zoomed toward his opponent. "Now feel the strength of my enhancement quirk!" Shun yelled, throwing his fist directly at Garou's face. Gracefully, Garou moved his head ever so slightly to avoid the fist, & the incoming punches after it.

Garou snickered. "What was that about this being an easy fight." he jeered, continuously & effortlessly avoiding each strike. His opponent grew frustrated as none of his attacks seemed to have an effect. Suddenly, an open hand appeared right in front of the Shun's face. For a moment, he was shocked, the next moment, Shun was on the ground. His head was slammed into the ground and he looked up in horror at the being in front of him. "_What is this terrifying aura coming off of that Garou fella?_" Shun shuddered.

"Y-your a monster! H-how could you be this s-strong?" Shun shuddered as Garou slowly approached. Garou chuckled at the statement.

"So I'm a monster, huh?" Garou said as he squatted down near the man, near his ear. "Well, I hope you're ready to see it."

"S-see what?" Shun asked as he stood back up, ready to attack again. He felt the comforting feeling of warmth flowing through his arms that he felt when his quirk activates. But his opponent wasn't facing his direction.

"Hey Izuku! Watch carefully! Witness the moment that this 'monster' is victorious!" Garou stated in air quotes as he turned around to face Shun. Once again using his inhuman speed, Garou closed the distance between himself & his opponent. But this time, went on the offensive. In a quick flurry of blows, Shun was knocked unconscious. The referee lifted Garou's arm in victory. Izuku's smile couldn't be brighter.

* * *

The following matches were pretty similar to Garou's first match, although there was definitely less underestimation from Garou's later opponents. "_Didn't think that these people would be such a joke._" Garou mentally scoffed. "_I didn't even end up using Fist of Flowing Water Crushed Rock._" Garou stood atop the winners podium & received a decent sized trophy, as well as prize money. A total of $3,000 for winning. Garou mulled over what some of the contestants had told him during their fights. "_Didn't expect to be compared to what I dreamed of for so long._" Garou grasped at the air as he walked to the exit, only to run into his fluffy haired student.

"You were amazing out there Garou-sensei!" Izuku beamed. Garou's smile softened as he ruffled his student's hair.

"Come on kid, let's get home before your mother gets worried." As the student & the teacher walked home, a pair of envious eyes seemed to find their gaze fixed upon the two.

* * *

"Ah, Garou-sensei. Pardon me, but I need to use the restroom." Garou signed but nodded at him to just go."_Why didn't he go before we left?"_

A few minutes passed, but Izuku had yet to return. Garou sighed as he looked at a nearby clock. "_He's been gone for 7 minutes! What is taking so long?_" Garou thought as he walked in the general direction of the bathroom Izuku went to.

"So you're Garou, huh." A voice of surprise rang out from behind Garou, accompanied by a familiar muffled voice. Garou turned around to see a participant, who looked like a humanoid cheetah, from the other side of the bracket holding Izuku by the neck. "I read your file for the registration into the Tournament. You registered as quirkless." The cheetah man snickered. "Now that I know how weak you really are, I can take the prize money that is rightfully mine." His voice rose in anger as he gripped Izuku's neck tighter. "I made it to the quarter finals, but even if I didn't face you, there is no way you could have won without a quirk. You don't deserve the money, so just give it to me." As this man kept talking, Garou slowly walked toward him. The cheetah man smiled, "_Now, time to humiliate this poser._" The cheetah threw out a punch aimed at Garou's nose. However, the second it hit, the cheetah felt the force of the blow, times two. The feeling was followed up with several strikes, all with the same power as the first, striking at his weak points. Garou finished his attack by grabbing the Cheetah's face & holding him up.

"So I'm a cheater, right?" Garou said menacingly. "You look more like a cheater to me, trying to take someone else's reward. You even tried to take a hostage." Garou scoffed. "Your kind of scum is the worst, pretending to be better than others so you can take what is theirs." Garou looked over to a grateful looking Izuku. "Someone needs to put you in your place." With that, Garou slammed the man into the ground.

"That was so cool, Garou-sensei!" Izuku said as he walked over to his teacher.

"Thanks kid." Garou smiled before adopting a more serious face. "Now, no more bathroom breaks."

* * *

three weeks later

* * *

Naomasa Tsukauchi was having a rough night. There was a new vigilante on the streets. If that wasn't bad enough. "_We don't know what their quirk is or what they look like."_ Tsukauchi put the case file away & sipped on his coffee. That file was probably the smallest in the filing cabinet, but it was also the most confusing. "_This guy has already beat several local gangs into submission. We only have one picture of him, but all it shows is the top half of his body. He seems to be very muscular, but either wears a wolf mask, or has a quirk that gives him the head of a wolf. Either way, I hope we catch this Wolf-man soon."_

* * *

Two years after the start of training

* * *

*Knock *Knock

"Yo, is anyone home!" Garou knocked on the door of Kendo' MMA. A ten year old Izuku stood by his side, curious of what was going to happen. A small crash was heard inside, then a voice.

"Coming, coming. Now before you ask, no we don't teach Kendo, it is just a family name." An orange haired girl appeared out of the dojo to see the menacing teacher & the meek student. Izuku could only think of one thing when he saw this girl, who seemed to be around the same age as him.

"S-she's really pretty." Izuku mumbled. The girl across from him looked at him in surprise & blushed heavily. Then Izuku realized something. "Wait, did I say that out loud!"

Garou just laughed as he let himself in.

* * *

**And that was chapter 3. If you have anything to say, don't be afraid to put any comments down and have a safe and clean day.**


End file.
